


First time meeting

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: Teacher Au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: "I'm Will, Will solace""Nico di Angelo, it's a pleasure"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Teacher Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	First time meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first lil take on solangelo so I hope you enjoy, these two babies in particular are from my growing teacher au.

It was the second day back at school. Nico wishes he could have been there for the first but his flight back from italy had been delayed and there was no way he could make it. Not to mention that he’d had a bit too much complimentary champagne on the way here, afternoon drinking, he scoffed. He thought he got it all out of his system in his college days. But, his college days were far behind him. College Nico wouldn’t be caught dead in anything that wasn’t black,red or littered with skulls and crossbones. He looked down at the faded black and white baseball tee he was wearing that said  _ draw. pain. Create _ . on it and frowned, at least he kept some of his old aesthetic. He was happy with his clothes and even happier where he was, even if he’s breathed in enough paint fumes to border toxicity. He had his sister, he had his students, he had his  _ very _ convenient complimentary parking sticker.

He also had his hour-long break to do whatever he wanted.

That sounds like heaven but it was put in place more out of necessity than their consideration for the brunet. He usually spent that time cleaning up the art stations and picking pencils and paint brushes off the floor. Not  _ great _ for his back but in his four years teaching here he’s learned that slipping on said items is the greater of two evils. Today being the first day was a free draw day so there wasn’t much to do besides pick up pencils and papers. Once he righted his classroom his mind swirled with the endless possibilities. He could swing by the coffee shop around the corner, he could pop upstairs for a bit to bother Hazel, he could laminate name tags! The last idea made his heart soar.  _ Coffee, then name tags _ he reasoned, then grabbed his wallet and dashed out the door.

-

It was the second day back at school and Will was already in full swing. He’d been so excited to get back to it that he’d been doing lesson plans since August. He’d flown back in from Texas just a few days ago, with a cleared mind and an amazing tan he was ready to get this started. Each little table had an assigned color with five little name tags around it. Today and tomorrow would be get to know you days, the real learning could start on monday.

“Alright guys!”He said holding up a hand, “who wants to be my special helper and pass out these papers?”

A chorus of little voices chanting ‘me! me!’ rang through the classroom and he laughed lifting another hand to silence them.

“Okay okay!”he giggled, and scanned the room. “I saw Fawna-did I say that right?”

The little girl nodded happily and he continued addressing the class, “I saw Fawna sitting patiently with a quiet hand so Fawna gets to help right now”

The class immediately erupted into an organized objection but he held up one finger and the room fell hushed. He had a three strike rule, if he had to raise three fingers and the class still wasn’t listening they wouldn’t sing a song that day.

“I pinky promise that all of you will get to be helpers this year. We’re gonna be together for _ten_ _months_ , that's a long time”He said with wide eyes, the students mimicked his shocked expression and nodded along.

“That’s longer than forever…”a student said in awe.

“It’s longer than  _ two _ forevers”Will said, “Hold on Fawna, let me just count these papers”

He quickly ran the pile through..then again...then a third time and pulled a face. He knows math isn’t his strong suit, but he was way off.

“Was wrong Mr.Solace?”A student asked.

“It seems that I made a mistake,”He said.

“A mistake!”The students gasped, he pulled another face and they giggled amongst themselves.

“Alright you silly billies, you heard me! I’ve made a mistake!”He cried and placed a hand to his forehead. The class laughed harder and he finally broke character to laugh with them, maybe he should thank Apollo. Drama classes did come in handy.

“But being serious it’s okay to make mistakes, even adults make mistakes”He said, the same look of awe crossed a few students' faces. He hoped this wasn’t their first time hearing this, but the said truth is that it probably was.

“Is okay as long as you fix it, right?”Tommie asked.

“Correct!”Will exclaimed, “It’s okay to make mistakes as long as you fix them and learn from them”

Maybe it was a little early on in their lives for them to get the complete message but he would drive this point home before they reached kindergarten.

He crossed the room and opened the door to the conjoined classroom across from his. A few whispered words later and he was addressing the class again.

“So”He said, “Mr.Solace is gonna go fix his mistake and print more paper for you guys. Mrs.Mack is next door if you need anything, I won’t be long”

Will left the room and practically raced down the hallway to the copy room. Mrs.Mack was strong but his students were stronger. If he spends more than ten minutes they’ll have convinced her for an early snacktime and to watch the lion king. He looked through the window of the copy room and smiled victoriously, it was empty. Oh he’s gonna have copies for  _ days _ .

Will left the copy room with triple the paper and double the satisfaction. He  _ may _ have hooked his phone up to it for activity sheets and he  _ may _ have made extras of said activity sheets. But whatever he did was his business and he was pleased. He looked up and for a second his brain short circuited. His feet stopped moving and the papers in his hands went tumbling carelessly to the ground. Before him there was a man he’d never seen before, was he a parent? Oh god Will hoped he wasn’t a parent. He had olive skin and black hair and the prettiest eyes Will had ever seen. And he was bending down, why was he bending down? Will’s brain immediately kicked back into gear and realization and shame flooded his being simultaneously. He was  _ staring _ and this handsome man was cleaning up his mess. He immediately dropped to the ground and scuttled about trying to hide his face and be efficient.

“I-I’m sorry about the mess, you don’t have to worry I got ‘em-”

“Relax”The man said, his voice sounded like an aria, “it’s my free period anyways”   
Well that made Will feel even worse. He wanted to stress the matter but he bit his lip and continued to scoop up papers. His face was bright red with shame, burning from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Hey”The man said softly, “It’s okay, really. I’m the art teacher, I’m used to picking up papers, it’s kind of my job”

“I’m Will, Will Solace. I teach the preschool class down the hall”He said and despite the rosiness in his cheeks felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips.

“Nico Di Angelo, it’s a pleasure”Nico said and handed Will the mini stack of papers in his hand.

“Likewise”Will said and graciously accepted them. Nico Di Angelo, god did his name have to sound like music too?”

Before Will could book it back down the hallway, that sonnet of a man began to speak.

“Will”He called out.

“Yes?”Will answered.

“I think I'm teaching your class in a period or two,”He said. Will nodded and as he walked back down the hallway he swears he saw a sparkle in those dark eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! I hope you enjoyed this, This little one shot is apart of my teachers au that I have a bunch of headcannons for on tumblr! If you'd like to get more background info on these two nerds and see my other headcannons then my tumblr is @ohmyhera. Feel free to message me and be sure to leave a comment if you please :)


End file.
